Lady Esmeraldas leidenschaftliche Abenteuer
by Mathra
Summary: „Leonardos leidenschaftlicher Blick glitt über ihre bebenden Brüste, die unter ihrem purpurnem Mieder hervorlugten, und sein heißer Atem streifte Esmeraldas Ohr, so dass sie vor Verlangen erbebte… “ MollyArthur, Remus, Sirius,...


Titel: Lady Esmeraldas leidenschaftliche Abenteuer

Autor: Mathra

Rating:T

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Inhalt:„Leonardos leidenschaftlicher Blick glitt über ihre bebenden Brüste, die unter ihrem purpurnem Mieder hervorlugten, und sein heißer Atem streifte Esmeraldas Ohr, so dass sie vor Verlangen erbebte… "

Lady Esmeraldas leidenschaftliche Abenteuer

Molly holte tief Luft und atmete mit einem leisen „Puff" wieder aus. Sie hatten es überlebt. Keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen, keine Knochenbrüche, nein, noch nicht einmal ein paar leichte Hautabschürfung. Das Abendessen war vorüber und es hatte keine Todesopfer gegeben, von den unschuldigen Kartoffeln einmal abgesehen.

Fred und George hatten das Haus nicht in die Luft gejagt. Tonks hatte die meiste Zeit, Merlin sei Dank, still auf ihrem Platz gesessen. Moodys Blicke waren mordlustig von einem Kind auf das andere gesprungen, während sie geplappert hatten, wie es eben nur Teenager konnten. Wenigstens war Remus da gewesen und hatte Sirius den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen, so dass sie nicht auch noch auf ihn aufpassen musste.

Molly zupfte ihre Frisur zurecht und trippelte erleichtert hinunter in die Küche. Nur eine schnelle Kontrolle, ob das Feuer noch brannte, die Kerzen erloschen waren und alles an seinem Platz stand, dann konnte sie zurück zu Arthur ins mollige Bett schlüpfen.

Stimmengemurmel drang durch die angelehnte dicke Holztür. Kreacher. Molly überkam ein leichter Schauder, wenn sie an die arme Kreatur dachte. Doch die Stimmen schwollen an. Das war nicht Kreacher. So spät noch ein Versammlung des Ordens? Wieso hatten ihnen niemand Bescheid gesagt? Gerade wollte sie entrüstet in die Küche stürmen, als sie die Stimmen erkannte, die durch den Türspalt drangen.

„Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt…" Bei Dumbledores Bart, das war Lupins Stimme.

„Nein, sprich nicht weiter… Unsere Liebe darf nicht sein. Wenn es herauskäme…Die Konsequenzen wären unvorstellbar."

Zischend sog Molly Luft ein. Sirius? Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie tapste zwei Schritte nach vorne und versuchte durch den Spalt zu schielen.

Sie konnte nur Remus erkennen, der ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt am Tisch saß, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt und den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Seine Schultern bebten und Molly glaubte ein Schluchzen zuhören. Sirius befand sich außerhalb ihres Sichtfelds, er musste in der Nähe des Herds stehen.

„Seit unserem ersten Kuss, damals, als wir noch Kinder waren, gab es immer nur dich für mich!" Remus zitterte unkontrollierbar.

„Schweig Liebster! Niemand darf es je erfahren." Oh Merlin, jetzt schluchzte auch Sirius.

Molly presste sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt!

„Wir könnten fliehen, weit weg von hier, wo uns niemand kennt." Molly riss die Augen auf, dass konnte Remus nicht ernst meinen.

„Denk doch an die Kinder, was würde aus ihnen werden!" Molly stockte der Atem. Sirius stellte das Glück Harrys und ihrer Familie über sein eigenes. Sie hatte ihn völlig falsch eingeschätzt.

„Dann gibt es keine Chance für uns…?" Remus Stimme brach.

Es ist ja so tragisch, dachte Molly. Und so romantisch. Sie drückte sich noch enger an den Türspalt, sie musste wissen, was als nächstes passierte.

Knaark, die Tür bewegte sich um einige Zentimeter. Molly erstarrte zu Eis.

„Horch! Was war das?"

Oh nein, sie war entdeckt worden. Panisch blickte sie sich um.

„Man darf uns nicht zusammen sehen, Liebster! Schnell, verstecke dich!"

Molly raffte ihren Morgenmantel in beide Hände und rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf ohne darauf zu achten wie viel Lärm sie machte. Sie durfte nicht gefunden werden. Ihre rosa Pantoffeln dämpften ihre hastigen Schritte.

Als sie die oberste Stufe erreichte, warf sie sich um die Ecke und presste sich mucksmäuschenstill gegen die Wand. Die Tür knarrte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Sirius ängstlich in den Flur sah. Sie fühlte mit ihm und ihr Herz pochte.

Mit einem endgültigen Klick schloss sich die Küchentür wieder und Molly stieß einen Atemzug aus, von dem sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte.

Oh Merlin, dass musste sie sofort Arthur erzählen. Molly zögerte. Nein, sie würde die beiden Liebenden nicht verraten. Sie würde sie schützen, sie würde… ja, sie würde wie Armor über die beiden wachen! Wie tragisch das Schicksal den beiden mitgespielt hatte. Sie seufzte tief und ging traumwandlerisch zurück in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

-

„Was war das für ein Geräusch?", fragte Remus und seine Schultern bebten noch immer vor Lachen.

„Bestimmt nur Kreacher, dieser elende kleine Kriecher." Sirius schloss die Tür hinter sich, nahm erneut das Buch hoch und sah Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Oh nein, hör auf! Ich ertrage nicht noch mehr schlechte Muggelromanzen an einem Abend." Er wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an.

„Wer denkt sich nur so einen Schrott aus?" Sirius starrte Remus gedankenverloren an

„Also ich finde es sehr realistisch. Das Burgfräulein und der Stallbursche. Der Klassiker der Hausfrauenliteratur."

Sirius schnaubte belustigt auf. „Und warum musste ich die Lady spielen?"

„Du würdest in einem Ballkleid einfach besser aussehen!", lachte Remus. „Und das Braun der Mistgabel harmoniert besser mit meinen Haaren."

Remus gähnte und streckte sich. „Ich werd dann mal los…"

„Bleib doch noch.", sagte Sirius.

Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Es ist nur… Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, und es war doch grade so witzig… Fast wie früher."

„Ich muss morgen zu einer Besprechung.", blockte Remus ab.

„Molly macht dir bestimmt ein leckres Frühstück.", lockte Sirius.

Remus zögerte verräterisch. Der alte Köder funktionierte also noch immer. „Heißen Tee, warme Würstchen, Toast…"

„Schon gut, schon gut,", sagte Remus und Sirius atmete auf. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber nur wenn ‚Lady Esmeralda und ihre leidenschaftlichen Abenteuer' mir heute Abend noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten."

Sirius nickte und griff nach dem Heftchen.

„Leonardos leidenschaftlicher Blick glitt über ihre bebenden Brüste, die unter ihrem purpurnem Mieder hervorlugten, und sein heißer Atem streifte Esmeraldas Ohr, so dass sie vor Verlangen erbebte… "

Remus stöhnte herzhaft auf und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem dumpfen ‚Plop' auf die Tischplatte fallen.

-

Molly deckte gerade mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs den Tisch, als eine Horde trappelnder Füße ihr ankündigte, dass der Nachwuchs auf der Suche nach Frühstück herunter kam. Arthur, der bereits auf seinem Platz saß und den Propheten las, blickte auf und rückte seinen Stuhl in eine Ecke der Küche, um nicht erdrückt zu werden.

„Langsam, Kinder!", rief Molly. „Lasst euren Vater in Ruhe!"

Chaos beherrschte in den nächsten zehn Minuten den Raum. Fred und George zogen Ginny mit ihrem geblümten Pyjama auf, Ron und Hermine hatten sich in den Haaren und Harry versuchte die Rückseite von Arthurs Propheten zu lesen. Ein Morgen wie jeder andere.

Und doch war er anders als alle vorhergegangenen Morgen, denn Molly wusste nun _Bescheid_! Noch lange hatte sie am gestrigen Abend da gelegen und über die hoffnungslose Affäre gegrübelt, die sich in diesem Haus abspielte. Der arme Sirius! Und Remus, der immer so nüchtern tat, wie brodelte es doch hinter dieser Fassade, wie gut konnte er bei Tage seine wahren Gefühle verbergen. Es erklärte Sirius oft so unwirsches und unfreundliches Verhalten und warum war ihr nie aufgefallen, wie traurig sein Augen stets blickten?

Ein Poltern auf der Treppe ließ sie aufhorchen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein ziemlich zerdrückter und unrasierter Sirius kam hineingeschlurft.

„Morgen", grummelte er und plumpste neben Harry auf seinen leeren Platz.

„Guten Morgen, Sirius, mein Lieber. Ich habe den Speck extra knusprig gebraten, so wie du ihn am liebsten magst." Molly strahlte ihn an.

Sieben Augenpaare richteten sich gleichzeitig auf sie und selbst Arthur lugte hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.

„Äh, ja. Danke, Molly.", sagte Sirius zögerlich und sah sich unsicher um.

„Hier ist dein Tee. So, bitte schön!" Sie stellte die Tasse vor ihn hin und schenkte ihm ihr wärmstes Lächeln. Hilfesuchend sah Sirius sich in der Runde um. Natürlich musste er verwirrt sein, dachte Molly. Nach den schrecklichen Erkenntnissen von letzter Nacht, die seine Zukunftspläne so bitter zerstört hatten, war so ein bisschen Verwirrung völlig normal.

Es war merkwürdig still in der Küche. Ron und Hermine waren verstummt, Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und selbst Fred und George ließen ihre bereits erhobenen Zauberstäbe langsam sinken.

„Mum", sagte George, „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", sagte Fred, „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen herum.

Sie wischte Freds Hand weg. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Was soll denn diese Fragerei. Los, esst gefälligst auf!" Sie blinzelte verschwörerisch Sirius zu und machte sich daran den Milchreis umzurühren.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür ein drittes Mal und Remus kam herein. Molly stockte der Atem. Er hatte also hier geschlafen. Eine letzte Nacht der beiden Liebenden, hach, es könnte so romantisch sein, wenn es nicht so tragisch wäre. Und wie clever von ihnen, in einem Abstand von einigen Minuten in der Küche zu erscheinen. Sie ließ sich davon natürlich nicht täuschen, jetzt, da sie _Bescheid_ wusste.

-

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan hatte. Gestern noch war er von einer aufgebrachten Molly Weasley mit einem Kochlöffel fast aufgespießt und aus der Küche vertrieben worden und heute wollte sie ihn am liebsten adoptieren.

Der Rest ihrer rothaarigen Familie schien genauso verwirrt zu sein wie er. Gehorsam aß er den Toast, den Speck, den Milchreis und die Würstchen auf, die sie ihm hinstellte. Remus saß ihm gegenüber und schaute mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu. Am liebsten hätte er die Würstchen genommen und ihm in dem Mund gestopft, um sein ständiges Grinsen zu unterbinden. Andererseits lachte Remus sowieso selten genug.

Er schreckte erst aus seinen Überlegungen auf, als Molly ihm ihre kleine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. „Sirius, mein Lieber, hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" War das ein Zwinkern in ihren Augen? „Leg dich doch wieder hin, jemand wird dir nachher bestimmt gerne etwas Tee hochbringen."

Sirius schielte kurz zu Harry hinüber, der wie eingefroren dasaß, seinen Toast Zentimeter vom Mund entfernt. Sirius versteifte sich.

„Äh…", er kratze sich am Kopf. „Danke, das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Wie du willst, mein Lieber." Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

Er warf Remus einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der hatte sich mittlerweile in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt und warf Molly einen amüsierten Blick zu. Was war denn bloß los?

Arthur hatte den Tagespropheten endgültig zur Seite gelegt und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Unsicher drehte er denn Kopf, um zu erspähen, was Molly hinter seinem Rücken tat. Als hätte sie nur drauf gewartet schoss sie vor. „Noch etwas Tee? Bleib nur sitzen, ich mach das schon." Und nein, argh, sie strich ihm tatsächlich über den Kopf.

Ein Stuhl schabte über den Boden als Arthur plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufstand. Seine Stimme klang seltsam hohl. „Ich muss gehen, das Büro…" Ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen griff er nach seiner Tasche und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Sirius saß immer noch wie versteinert auf seinem Platz. Remus grinste ihn immer noch debil an, die Zwillinge starrten ihre Mutter an, die Marmelade von Harry Toast tropfte unbemerkt auf den Tisch, Ginny gluckste auf unverständliche Art vor sich hin und Ron und Hermine sahen ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, der hinter seinem Rücken unflätige Grimassen schnitt.

Molly tätschelte ihm immer noch den Kopf.

-

Erschöpft stand Molly in der Küche und dirigierte die Reste des Abendbrotes mit ihrem Zauberstab in den Schrank, die Teller und Tassen vom Tisch in die Spüle und schließlich sauber zurück in den Schrank.

„Molly…?" Arthur zwängte sich durch die Tür hinein und sah sich misstrauisch um.

„Ja, Liebling?" Sie konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Abwasch.

„Was ging hier heute Morgen vor sich?", drang Arthurs müde Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Ertappt sah sie auf. Eine der Tasse fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Schuldig blickte sie ihn an. Was hatte sie verraten? Ruhig, Molly, ruhig. Spiel es cool. Arthur hatte tief und fest geschlafen als sie gestern zurück ins Bett gehuscht war, er konnte von den bewegenden Ereignissen der letzten Nacht nichts mitbekommen haben.

„Dann ist es also wahr…", stöhnte Arthur und plumpste mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf einen Stuhl.

„Was ist wahr?", versuchte sie die Situation zu überspielen und setzte die Tasse mit einer flinken Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs wieder zusammen.

„Es sind die dichten schwarzen Haare, nicht wahr?" Arthur seufzte laut auf. „Wenn mein Haar noch so voll wäre, wie früher…"

„Liebling, wovon redest du überhaupt…"

„Und er ist jünger als ich. Er ist reich, ihm gehört das ganze Haus, ich kann dir nicht mal einen halbwegs vernünftigen Schuppen bieten"

Vollkommen irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Arthur Weasley, wovon in Merlins Namen sprichst du?"

„Spiel mir doch nichts vor! Ich habe die Blicke genau gesehen, die du ihm heute morgen zugeworfen hast." Arthurs Stimme schwoll an und er stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl laut umfiel. „Wo ist er? Wo ist Sirius Black?"

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Langsam dämmerte es ihr, doch Arthur war nicht zu bremsen.

„Aber wenn er glaubt, ich würde dich so einfach ziehen lassen, dann hat er sich geirrt!" Ein wildes Feuer loderte in seinem Augen. „Wo ist er, ich fordere ihn zum Duell. Ich werde dich nicht kampflos gehen lassen." Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Mollys Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Bei Merlin, Arthur war ein stattlicher Mann! Auch wenn er total daneben lag.

Sie konnte sich grade noch zwischen ihn und die Tür stürzen. Er packte sie an den Schultern und sie konnte die Kraft in seine Armen spüren. Sie schauderte leicht.

„Arthur. Nein, so warte doch."

„Versuche nicht, mich aufzuhalten!" Er versuchte sich an ihr vorbei zu drängen, also griff sie zu ihrer niederträchtigsten Waffe. Sie hob den Fuß und bohrte ihm den Absatz ihrer Schuhe mitten auf die Stelle, an der sie seinen großen Zeh vermutete. Arthur jaulte auf. Auf einem Bein hüpfend und rot anlaufend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand.

Sie trat auf ihn zu und nahm sein glühendes Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände. „Arthur Weasley, ich habe _keine_ Affäre mit Sirius Black, kapiert?"

Er hörte auf zu hüpfen und starrte sie an. „Aber, aber…"

„Und du warst noch nie so sexy, wie grade eben…" Sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Arthur Mund klappte auf wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem. Molly konnte nicht anders, selbst wenn er vollkommen perplex war, war immer noch unglaublich attraktiv.

„Nimm mich, Arthur!", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Aber…", murmelte Arthur einige Minuten später und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre entblößte Schulter. „Gestern Abend bist du heimlich davon geschlichen, und heute Morgen, ich bitte dich, es war so offensichtlich!"

Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Du bist ein großer, starker und ziemlich dummer Mann, Arthur Weasley!" Sie strich zärtlich sein Hemd glatt. „Aber du bist _mein_ großer, starker und dummer Mann, und ich würde dich gegen keinen anderen auf dieser Welt tauschen wollen." Außer vielleicht gegen Gilderoy Lockhardt, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Und was sollte dann dieses merkwürdige Getue beim Frühstück?", noch nicht ganz überzeugt sah er sie an.

„Ich habe meine Meinung über Sirius eben geändert, und…", fuhr sie fort ohne auf seinen Blick zu reagieren. „…und ich denke, dass ich ihn bisher falsch eingeschätzt habe. Von nun an wird sich hier so _einiges_ ändern." Zufrieden rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander.

Ende

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
